


Commensurate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [764]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team plans Thanksgiving.





	Commensurate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/04/2001 for the word [commensurate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/04/commensurate).
> 
> commensurate  
> Equal in measure, extent, or duration.  
> Corresponding in size or degree or extent; proportionate.  
> Having a common measure; commensurable; reducible to a common measure; as, commensurate quantities.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #415 Thanksgiving.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Commensurate

“Should I bring anything?” Tony asked Ducky.

“A green bean casserole would be lovely to go with my turkey.” Ducky offered softly. That started the rounds of the rest of the team asking what they should bring for Thanksgiving.

Waving off the questions about what they should bring, Ducky responded to the many shouts all at once, “Bishop would you be so kind as to bring a commensurate pound cake, the way my mother used to make? Abby, a sweet potato dish would be great. McGee, a pie would be lovely. Gibbs, you can scrounge up a salad, can’t you?”

Everyone nodded and agreed and thus the Thanksgiving menu was set for this year with the place being Ducky’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
